Flower of Hatred
by Hyuuga Jioru
Summary: Siapa kau, rubah bodoh? / Kau yang menyebarkan benih ini. Aku hanya menyiraminya dan merawatnya, kau tahu? Maka dari itu, kau harus sukarela untuk memetik bunga kebencian ini. Just RnR!
1. Chapter 1

Hari itu, kau datang tanpa pemberitahuan. Menyebarkan benih-benih kebencian di hatiku. Membuatku muak akan keberadaanmu.

Namun di saat kau tak ada, itu membuatku menjadi gundah, resah. Dan kau berdiri di sana dengan senyuman aneh itu, seakan-akan menikmati semua hal ini.

Kau datang dan pergi sesukamu. Membuatku semakin tak karuan jadinya. Ku ingin melupakanmu saja, tapi kemanapun aku pergi kau selalu ada.

Hei, apa ini kebetulan saja atau memang takdir?

.

.

.

**Disclaimer **: Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre** : Romance, maybe?

**Warning** : OOC, AU, typo(s), abal, nista, dll.

**Summary **: Siapa kau, rubah bodoh? Kau yang menyebarkan benih ini. Aku hanya menyiraminya dan merawatnya, kau tahu? Maka dari itu, kau harus sukarela untuk memetik bunga kebencian ini.

.

.

**Flower of Hatred**

Chapter 1

.

.

.

Musim panas telah berakhir, namun langit biru itu masih ada. Panas. Kenapa di sini juga tetap panas?

Aku melirik sekelilingku yang hanya terdiri dari pepohonan dengan dedaunan yang beberapa masih hijau dan sisanya telah menguning dan memerah. Angin sepoi-sepoi beberapa kali memainkan baju terusan tipis selutut berwarna putih yang aku kenakan. Rambut pirang pucatku juga sedikit berantakan karenanya.

Huh, beruntung aku datang ke pegunungan yang sepi ini untuk libur musim panasku. Tidak dapat kubayangkan bagaimana keadaanku jika aku memilih pergi ke pantai. Di sana pasti sangat panas. Aku menggerutu sambil melangkahkan kaki telanjangku ke sebuah pohon besar yang aku temukan di sini beberapa hari yang lalu.

Kududukkan diriku tepat di bawah pohon yang kaya akan dedaunan itu. Membuatku nyaman karena terhalau oleh teriknya matahari yang menyengat kulit untuk sesaat.

Kusandarkan punggungku pada batang pohon yang nyaman namun keras itu. Saatnya untuk istirahat. Aku tersenyum simpul sebelum akhirnya jatuh ke dunia mimpi.

* * *

"_Teme! Benarkah kau telah menjadi kekasih Sakura-chan?" Lelaki berambut kuning jabrik itu tiba-tiba menerobos kelasku saat istirahat siang itu dan langsung membombadir lelaki yang kusukai, Uchiha Sasuke._

_Sasuke hanya menatap lelaki yang mengusik istirahat siangnya dengan deathglare-nya yang mematikan namun tak digubris oleh lelaki dengan tiga garis tipis di masing-masing pipinya itu, Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto masih menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang dapat diartikan "Jawab-pertanyaanku-Teme!"._

_Gadis-gadis di sekitarku menjerit dan langsung saling bergosip ataupun mencurahkan hati masing-masing. Bahkan ada yang sudah menangis saat mendengar pertanyaan Naruto._

_Sasuke adalah putra bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha yang terpandang. Tak hanya nama keluarganya saja yang terkenal. Ia sendiri terkenal akan wajah tampannya yang mampu membuat hampir semua gadis jatuh hati. Ya, termasuk aku._

"_Teme! Jawablah!" Tuntut Naruto yang merupakan orang terdekat dengan Sasuke setelah keluarganya._

_Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, menahan tangisan yang akan pecah ketika Sasuke menganggung singkat pada Naruto._

"_Tidak, hilang sudah kesempatanku. Namun, kenapa harus Sakura? Kenapa harus sahabat karibku? Dia kan memiliki banyak lemak di pinggangnya. Dahi lebarnya juga terlalu menarik perhatian. Dan yang terpenting, aku LEBIH cantik daripadanya!" Gerutuku dalam hati sambil mengemasi barang-barangku dan berjalan meninggalkan kelas._

_Tak kupedulikan tenten yang memanggilku dan mengingatkanku bahwa 15 menit lagi ada upacara penutupan sebelum libur musim panas benar-benar terjadi. Aku ingin pergi saja dari sini. Melupakan Sasuke. Melupakan rasa sukaku padanya. Dan juga, melupakan rasa sakit ini._

* * *

"Uh ...," Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, mencoba beradaptasi dengan cahaya matahari yang masih menyilaukan.

"Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?" Tanyaku pada diri sendiri. Kusibakkan rambutku yang telah berjatuhan menutupi sebagian wajahku.

"Sekitar 30 menit," jawab sebuah suara.

Sontak aku menoleh ke sebelah kiriku. Seorang lelaki yang tak aku kenal tengah duduk bersandar di batang pohon yang sama denganku.

"Si, siapa kau?" Tanyaku sambil beranjak dari posisiku yang bagiku sangat tidak menguntungkan.

Laki-laki itu menghentikan gerakan tangannya dalam mencoret-coret sebuah buku di tangannya itu. Iris matanya yang hitam kelam itu menatapku sebelum kelopak matanya menutup, menampilkan sebuah senyuman aneh di wajahnya.

"Ah, namaku Sai. Tidakkah kau mengenalku? Atau hanya sekedar tahu akan diriku?" Ia beranjak mendekatiku dengan senyuman yang masih bertengger di wajahnya yang terlihat pucat itu.

Aku menggeleng. Tidak, aku tidak mengenalnya. Bahkan bertemu dengannya pun kurasa tidak pernah.

Iris berwarna hitam itu kembali terlihat. Senyuman itu juga menghilang.

"Aah, tidak aneh. Kau, Yamanaka Ino, adalah gadis yang tidak pernah memperhatikan sekelilingmu. Hanya melihat 'teman-temanmu' saja."

Perkataannya menohok hatiku. Ya, aku memang tidak pernah memperhatikan sekelilingku. Namun, ia tidak perlu mengatakannya secara blak-blak-an seperti itu juga, kan?

"Ap-apa urusanmu?"

Aku mundur beberapa langkah, mencoba memperlebar jarak di antara kami. Tapi lelaki tak tahu diri itu malah berjalan mendekatiku, mengurangi semakin banyak jarak di antara kami.

"Aku tak ada urusan denganmu. Hanya saja ...," ia mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dari sela-sela bukunya dan mengulurkannya padaku. Dengan sedikit ragu-ragu, kuambil kertas itu. Sketsa, ya, kertas itu berisi sketsa diriku yang tengah tertidur. Mungkin ia menggambarnya di saat aku tertidur tadi? Jika iya, sungguh hasil yang sangat bagus sekali.

Ia berjalan menjauh, tak memperdulikan atau berniat menunggu reaksiku. Menyebalkan, namun ia berbakat dalam hal ini.

"Ano! Sai, Arigatou ne!" Teriakku ke arah punggungnya yang semakin menjauh.

Dia tak memberikan reaksi. Membuatku tak mengetahui apakah ia mendengarkan ucapan terima kasihku atau tidak. Namun, sebelum ia menghilang di antara bayang-bayang pepohonan, ia menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badannya menghadapku lagi.

Dipamerkannya kembali senyum aneh—rubahnya itu. "Tapi cara tidurmu mengerikan jika kau tetap tertidur sambil mengeluarkan dengkuran dan air liur dari ujung bibirmu."

_Shock._ Oh benarkah tadi aku tidur seperti itu? Kuusap ujung bibirku dengan ibu jariku. Tidak ada. Aku tertipu!

"Ukh, dasar rubah sialan!" Jeritku membahana di pegunungan yang sepi ini.

* * *

"Ittekimasu!" Teriakku sebelum meninggalkan sebuah pondok kecil di sebuah tanah lapang.

Kulangkahkan kakiku ke arah yang asal, tak kupedulikan walaupun aku akan tersesat nantinya. Ini adalah hutan pegunungan milik keluarga temanku, dan sejak kecil aku sudah sering menjelajahinya. Setidaknya sampai sekarang aku selalu dapat kembali dengan selamat.

Seperti hari sebelumnya, aku hanya memakai baju terusan tipis selutut berwarna putih dan bertelanjang kaki. Namun hari ini rambut pirang pucatku tak ku biarkan tergerai begitu saja, kali ini kuikat menjadi satu seperti biasanya.

Aku berjalan semakin jauh dari pondok, tak kuingat lagi di daerah mana aku berada sekarang. Aku tersenyum kecut. Tidak, tidak, aku tidak mungkin tersesat. Dengan pemikiran itu akupun tetap melanjutkan langkahku sesuai dengan instingku.

Suara langkah kaki yang menginjak daun rapuh atau pasir kering terdengar sesekali karena ulahku. Tak ada suara lain yang terdengar. Terkadang hanya suara angin yang berlalu saja yang terdengar. Membuat suasana semakin sunyi senyap.

Setelah beberapa saat sendirian, akhirnya aku menemukan seorang teman. Seekor rusa sedang memakan rumput di dekat sebuah sungai yang airnya mengalir dengan tenang.

"Hei," sapaku pada rusa itu, walaupun aku tahu ia tak dapat mengerti maksudku.

Rusa yang bertubuh tidak terlalu besar itu menghentikan kegiatan memakan rumputnya untuk sesaat dan menolehkan kepalanya menatapku yang mendekatinya. Ia tak menampilkan ekspresi takut ataupun senang karena kehadiranku.

Namun dengan tiba-tiba ia berbalik dan berlari meninggalkanku, menuju ke seekor rusa bertanduk yang seakan tengah berdiri menunggu kedatangan rusa pertama tadi. Aku terperangah. Rusa saja memiliki teman—atau malah kekasih, yang menunggunya. Tapi aku? Aku tersenyum kecut sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaanku sendiri.

"Kau mengganggu saja," sebuah suara tertangkap oleh telingaku. Diakhir kalimatnya ia menghembuskan napas berat seakan ia benar-benar merasa frustasi.

Aku menoleh ke sekelilingku mencari pemilik suara tersebut dengan pipi memanas. Kesal dan marah karena perkataannya.

"Siapa?" Tanyaku entah pada siapa.

Kemudian, ia menangkap sesosok lelaki yang sedang duduk di seberang lain sungai dengan buku dan alat tulis di tangannya. Wajahnya datar, tak menampilkan sebuah ekspresi apapun. Aneh.

"O-oh! Si tuan besar Sai ternyata!" Ujarku dengan menganggukkan kepala tanda akan mengerti sesuatu. "Dan apa maksud perkataanmu?" Tanyaku tajam.

Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya, seakan-akan dia kaget dengan pertanyaan yang kulontarkan. "Apa perkataanku belum jelas?" Tanyanya lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

Aku hanya diam dan memasang wajah polos seakan-akan tak mengerti dengan perkataannya. Ia mengerutkan keningnya sesaat sebelum membuka mulutnya kembali. "Keberadaanmu itu mengganggu."

Kini berganti aku yang mengerutkan dahi dengan tambahan wajah yang memanas. "Jika kau tak suka dengan keberadaanku, pergi saja sialan!" Teriakku sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki.

Sial. Memang dirinya siapa, coba? Kalau tak suka denganku, pergi saja sana! Dan lagi, harusnya aku yang marah dan terganggu dengan keberadaan dirinya, bukan dia!

"Aku yang pertama datang ke sini, jadi seharusnya kau yang pergi." Dengan masih dengan nada datar ia _membela_ dirinya sendiri.

Oh? Jadi sejak tadi dia sudah berada di sana? Peduli apa!

"Lagipula, paras wajahmu itu merusak pemandangan."

Grr! Aku tak tahan lagi! Dengan dada bergemuruh, aku berjalan membelah sungai yang airnya hanya semata kakiku, tak kuhiraukan dinginnya air yang membelai-belai kulit putihku.

Laki-laki berkulit pucat itu hanya diam tak bergeming melihat reaksiku yang _bergejolak_ ini. Tak ada tanda ketakutan maupun senang darinya. Secuil emosi pun tak terlihat di matanya. Dasar lelaki aneh!

"Akh!"

BRUK!

"Ittai."

Aku meringis sambil mengusap-usap pantatku yang terasa nyeri karena menghantam bebatuan di dasar sungai. Sial, karena tidak berhati-hati melangkah, aku menginjak bebatuan licin yang membuatku jatuh terpeleset.

Kutatap lengan, kaki, dan seluruh bagian tubuhku yang dapat aku lihat. Basah kuyub! Karena orang itulah hal ini terjadi padaku. Aku menggerutu dan menyesali apa pun yang terlintas di pikiranku.

"Aa."

Aku tersadar oleh suara berat yang saat itu kulupakan keberadaannya untuk sesaat. Aku menoleh dan melihat dia masih dengan posisi yang sama namun kedua pipinya yang seharusnya pucat itu terlihat sedikit rona merah.

"Hm?" Aku mencoba mencerna apa yang tengah lelaki rubah itu pikirkan atau lihat.

Aho! Ternyata ia sedang melihatku—menatap dadaku dengan penuh nafsu! Sial. Karena basah, pakaianku yang tipis membuatnya dapat melihat pakaian dalamku.

Aku bangkit dan reflek melemparkan bebatuan kecil yang entah mengapa berada di dalam genggaman tanganku ke arahnya. Dengan seketika ia mengangkat tangannya membuat tameng.

"Apa yang kau lihat, bodoh!"

Dengan kedua tangan rampingku, aku mencoba menutupi dadaku yang sudah tak suci lagi karenanya. Kugigit bibir bawahku menahan tangis yang entah mengapa mulai siap pecah.

Dengan kaki yang sedikit gemetaran, aku mencoba berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Mencoba memberi jarak dari lelaki sialan itu. Tepat sebelum sosokku ditelan oleh pepohonan, suara itu kembali terdengar.

"Kurasa warna hitam tak cocok denganmu. Dan celana dalam model seperti itu tak dapat membuatmu terlihat seksi."

Seketika aku melirik ke arah bawah dan terperangah.

"RUBAH BODOH!"

.

.

.

[TBC]

* * *

[A/N] Yahooo! Hyuu kembali datang dengan pairing Sai x Ino! Uuuh, mereka memang pairing yang terbaik! *pamer jempol* Tidak seperti fanfic yang kemarin yang hanya oneshot. Kali ini mungkin akan menjadi twoshot atau paling banyak threeshot. Tapi jangan terlalu berharap fanfic ini akan menjadi panjang. Nee~

Jika ada yang kurang di mengerti harap dibaca kembali chapter ini atau tanyakan saja melalui review.

Mata ne!


	2. Chapter 2

_ Hari itu, kau datang tanpa pemberitahuan. Menyebarkan benih-benih kebencian di hatiku. Membuatku muak akan keberadaanmu._

_Namun di saat kau tak ada, itu membuatku menjadi gundah, resah. Dan kemudian kau berdiri di sana dengan senyuman aneh itu, seakan-akan menikmati semua hal ini._

_Kau datang dan pergi sesukamu. Membuatku semakin tak karuan jadinya. Ku ingin melupakanmu saja, tapi kemanapun aku pergi kau selalu ada._

_Hei, apa ini kebetulan saja atau memang takdir?_

_[Yamanaka Ino]._

.

.

.

**Disclaimer **: Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre** : Romance, maybe?

**Warning** : OOC, AU, typo(s), abal, nista, dll.

**Summary **: Siapa kau, rubah bodoh? Kau yang menyebarkan benih ini. Aku hanya menyiraminya dan merawatnya, kau tahu? Maka dari itu, kau harus sukarela untuk memetik bunga kebencian ini.

.

.

**Flower of Hatred**

Chapter 2

.

.

.

[Normal Pov]

Bel tanda istirahat siang telah berkumandang lima menit yang lalu, namun bukannya duduk dan memakan _bento_-nya di kelas, gadis berambut _blonde_ pucat itu malah sedang berada di tengah berjalan cepat menyusuri tangga yang menuju ke atap sekolahnya. Di belakangnya seorang gadis dengan rambut sewarna dengan bunga sakura sedang berlari mengejarnya.

"Ino! Tunggu aku!" seru gadis yang terlihat lebih mungil dibandingkan sang tokoh utama, Ino.

Namun Ino bukannya menghentikan atau memelankan ritme langkah kakinya, ia justru mempercepat langkah kakinya. Gadis berdahi lebar itu ikut mempercepat langkah kakinya, mencoba menyamai gadis berparas cantik bak seorang aktris tersebut.

BRAK

Ino membuka—atau lebih tepatnya mendobrak—pintu yang menghubungkan tangga sekolahnya dengan atap dengan tangan kanannya ketika Sakura, gadis dengan rambut warna _pink_ itu menggenggam tangan kirinya dengan erat.

Ino menghentikan langkah kakinya tepat di depan pintu, membuat Sakura juga menghentikan kakinya agar ia tidak jatuh terjungkal dan mencium lantai atap sekolah dengan manis. Ino menatap Sakura tajam dengan mata yang terbingkai dengan bulu mata yang bermaskara tebal. Bibirnya yang terpoles _lipgloss_ berwarna _pink _pucat terlihat melekuk ke arah bawah.

"Sakura, lepaskan tanganku." Pinta—perintah Ino.

Sakura tak menghiraukan perintah Ino dan asyik mengatur napasnya yang masih memburu akibat berlari menaiki tangga tadi. Peluh mengucur dari dahinya yang tak tertutupi rambut mencoloknya.

"Kemana saja kau saat liburan musim panas kemarin? Aku tak marah padamu karena kau tak menungguku yang terkena kelas musim panas karena aku tak lulus saat ujian kemarin, Ino. Tapi kenapa kau tak menghubungiku dan membiarkan _ponsel_-mu mati sehingga membuatku tak bisa menghubungimu? Dan kau juga membolos dari hari pertama masuk, total empat hari sekolah telah kau lewati, Ino. Dan kenapa sejak tadi pagi kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku? Bahkan kau tak mau menatap mataku!"

Suara Sakura membahana di tempat yang sunyi ini. Namun Ino tak membalas ucapan atau pertanyaan Sakura. Matanya hanya memandang kosong ubin dingin yang melapisi atap sekolah yang ia injak.

"Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan Sasuke?" tanya Sakura lembut.

Sebuah kilatan kesedihan melintas di mata Ino. "Lepaskan tanganku, Sakura." Perintah Ino untuk kedua kalinya.

Sakura melepaskan tangan Ino sambil menghembuskan napas mencoba memaklumi tingkah sahabatnya itu. Yah, Ino adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil yang telah banyak membantunya hingga detik ini. Ia dan Ino sering terlihat bersama sebelum datangnya Sasuke di antara mereka.

"_Jadi, memang karena Sasuke ya? Apa Ino juga menyukainya sepertiku?" _pikir Sakura yang mulai tenggelam dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Ino berjalan menghampiri pagar besi yang membatasi tepi atap. Ia berdiri menatap garis pertemuan langit dan bumi di kejauhan, membiarkan rambut panjangnya yang tergerai dimainkan oleh angin musim gugur yang dingin.

"Bukan karena lelaki brengsek dan sok keren itu," gumam Ino pelan.

Sakura terbangun dari pikirannya dan menatap punggung Ino yang membelakanginya. Sakura berdiri diam di tempatnya, pikirannya masih penuh dengan pertanyaan yang masih belum dijawab oleh sahabatnya.

Sakura tersenyum lembut, seakan mengerti dan memahami perasaan dan maksud dari perkataan Ino yang sebenarnya. "Kau menyukai Sasuke 'kan, Ino?" tanya Sakura _to the point_.

Ino diam mematung. Tak mengiyakan ataupun menyangkalnya.

Menit demi menit berlalu dalam keheningan yang Ino ciptakan, membuat Sakura kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya kembali. Pada menit kesepuluh, Ino memecang kesunyian dengan suara hembusan napasnya yang panjang.

"Dia pacarmu Sakura, aku tak ada rasa dan memang tak berhak untuk menyukainya. Dia milikmu, bukan milikku," jawab Ino setelah keheningan yang panjang. "Dan, bisakah kau meninggalkanku sendirian dahulu, Sakura?"

Ino membalikkan badannya dan menampakkan ekspresi memohon. Air mata mendesak ingin mengalir di pipinya yang mulus tanpa jerawat ataupun noda yang kerap membuat remaja histeris.

"Oke, oke, aku akan kembali ke kelasku, meninggalkanmu di sini sendirian. Tapi kau harus memberitahuku semuanya, oke?"

Ino menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda ia menyetujui hal itu. Sakura tersenyum simpul dan berbalik pergi, tak lupa ia menutup pintu besi tua yang sempat terbuka.

Ino menghembuskan napas panjang, lagi. Tak pernah ia berpikir sebelumnya bahwa perasaannya akan naik turun saat menyukai seseorang seperti ini.

DING DONG DING DONG

Ah, bel tanda pelajaran dimulai telah berkumandang. Ino menoleh ke arah lapangan sekolah yang sekarang telah sepi, tak ada seorang siswa atau siswi yang berada di sana.

"Mungkin aku harus membolos jam pelajaran kali ini, si Kakashi tak akan menghukumku karena ia saja seringkali sampai di kelas lima menit sebelum pelajaran berakhir. Ya, dia tak akan menyadari ketidakberadaanku." Ino berkata pada dirinya dengan pikiran yang melayang entah kemana.

KLIK

Sebuah suara keluar dari ponsel seorang lelaki yang beberapa hari yang lalu sempat menghabiskan beberapa hari liburan dengan Ino, Sai. Lelaki yang tengah duduk di pinggiran atap-dari-atap-tangga-dan-pintu yang sempat Ino dan Sakura lewati tadi terlihat sedang mengamati layar ponselnya.

Ino menoleh dan terlihat seakan ia baru menyadari kehadiran lelaki itu. Ia mencibir.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini? Kau menguntitku?" tanya Ino dengan nada menusuk dan seakan-akan ia tak membutuhkan jawaban dari lelaki yang telah membuat hatinya tak karuan itu.

Sai mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel miliknya ke arah Ino yang tengah menatapnya dengan air mata yang menggantung di setiap sudut matanya. Iris matanya kembali menghilang dibalik kelopak matanya yang menutup lantaran ia tersenyum, senyuman yang pikir Ino mirip dengan milik rubah yang licik.

"Aku hanya kebetulan tidur di sini ketika kau datang dengan salah satu teman sekelasku yang kemudian mengganggu tidur siangku dengan obrolan kalian," jawab Sai dengan santai dan masih dengan ekspresi rubahnya di wajahnya yang pucat itu.

Gadis dari keluarga Yamanaka itu menatap Sai dengan tatapan tak percaya seakan-akan lelaki yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu memang sengaja mengikutinya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan secerca ekspresi kaget terlihat di mata Ino.

"Kau siswa dari kelas Sakura?" tanya Ino dengan tak percaya.

Sai mendengus mendengar pertanyaan tersebut keluar dari bibir berpoles _lipgloss_ itu. "Kau baru menyadarinya? Pantas saja kau tak mengetahuiku saat kita bertemu di hutan kemarin. Ternyata kau memang benar-benar gadis yang tak pernah memperhatikan sekelilingmu."

Ino menggeram menahan emosinya yang terpancing dengan ucapan Sai. Gadis berperawakan tinggi itu membalikkan tubuhnya kembali membelakangi pintu yang tadi dilewatinya. Jarinya yang lentik bergerak menghapus air mata yang sedari tadi menggantung di ujung matanya.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya lelaki berambut hitam itu.

Gadis itu tidak langsung menjawab, ia menatap langit biru yang berawan di kejauhan. "Aku tak tahu," jawabnya pelan.

Angin musim gugur yang dingin berhembus mengibarkan rambut pirang dan rok bergaris berwarna biru Ino. Keheningan menerpa mereka yang kembali jatuh ke alam pikiran masing-masing.

Seekor burung gereja terbang mengelilingi Ino yang entah datang dari mana. Kicauannya yang nyaring terdengar, membuat Ino kembali terhempas ke dunia nyata.

"Cantik."

Gadis dari keluarga Yamanaka itu menoleh ke arah satu-satunya manusia selain dirinya di tempat itu. Sebuah tanda tanya jelas terlihat diantara kerutan dahinya.

"Siapa?" tanyanya pelan.

"Tentu saja ... burung itu, memang siapa lagi?"

Jawaban Sai membuat Ino kembali emosi. Dipikirnya Sai gila karena lelaki itu lebih memilih berpikir bahwa burung kecil itu cantik, lebih cantik daripada ia yang jelas-jelas lebih dan lebih cantik daripada burung kecil yang membosankan itu.

"Dasar rubah bodoh!" teriak Ino sambil melempar ponselnya ke arah Sai, yang dengan spontan ditangkap Sai dengan sukses. Kemudian dengan langkah kaki yang dihentakkan dengan sengaja, ia berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah.

Sai menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Dilihatnya ponsel berwarna putih dengan garis-garis berwarna biru muda itu. "Perempuan memang memusingkan. Sedikit-sedikit senang, kemudian sedih, kemudian marah. Dasar makhluk yang aneh." Sai tersenyum pada ponsel yang hanya diam tak bergerak di genggaman tangannya.

.

.

.

.

[A/N] Yahooo! Konnichiwa! Author yang aneh dan nista ini kembali dengan chapter 2 yang semakin abal dan tidak jelas ini. Mulai chapter ini cerita MUNGKIN akan selalu memakai normal pov~

Saa minna! REVIEW! X))


	3. Chapter 3

_Sejak hari itu, kau datang tanpa pemberitahuan. Menyebarkan benih-benih kebencian. Membuatku muak akan keberadaanmu._

_Namun di saat kau tak ada,hatiku menjadi gundah, resah. Dan kemudian kau berdiri di sana dengan senyuman aneh itu, seakan-akan menikmati semua hal ini._

_Kau datang dan pergi sesukamu. Membuat hatiku semakin tak karuan. Ku ingin melupakanmu saja, tapi kemanapun aku pergi kau selalu ada._

_Hei, apa ini hanya kebetulan semata atau memang sudah takdir adanya?_

_[Yamanaka Ino]_

.

.

.

**Disclaimer **: Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre** : Romance, maybe?

**Warning** : OOC, AU, typo(s), abal, nista, dll.

**Summary **: Siapa kau, rubah bodoh? Kau yang menyebarkan benih ini. Aku hanya menyiraminya dan merawatnya, kau tahu? Maka dari itu, kau harus sukarela untuk memetik bunga kebencian ini.

.

.

**Flower of Hatred**

Chapter 3

.

.

.

"Sial, kenapa aku melemparkan ponsel itu padanya? Coba kalau tadi aku sedang menggenggam pisau, pasti pisau itu yang akan aku lemparkan padanya. Seperti ninja yang melempar kunai! Huh!"

Seorang gadis blonde tengah berjalan melewati salah satu lorong Konoha Gakuen yang sepi sembari menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di setiap langkahnya. Bibirnya yang merah karena polesan _lipstick_ terlihat melengkung ke arah bawah. Urat-urat di dahinya pun terlihat dengan jelas. Terlihat sungguh berantakan wajahnya, tak seperti Ino yang biasanya.

Masih dengan menggerutu, ia berbelok memasuki sebuah ruangan yang pintunya terbuka. Tak lupa Ino menutup pintu ruangan itu agar tak ada yang menyadari keberadaannya di dalam sana. Sebenarnya, ruangan itu adalah salah satu dari ruang kelas seni. Namun entah karena alasan apa, ruangan tempat Ino berada tak pernah dipakai saat kelas seni. Karena hal itulah tak heran jika ia mendapati banyak debu di setiap sudut ruangan itu.

Ruangan yang tak luas dan juga tak sempit itu berisi banyak tumpukan kanvas, juga patung dada lelaki dan perempuan dengan gaya yunani, serta kuas, cat, dan beberapa perkakas untuk melukis lainnya yang tersebar di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Kesimpulannya, ruangan itu sangat berantakan dan padat, bahkan embel-embel 'kelas' yang ada di depan pintu terlihat tak cocok dengan keadaan itu. Jadi mungkin ruangan itu lebih tepat disebut 'gudang seni' daripada 'kelas seni'.

Gadis yang sedang marah tadi tengah berdiri diam menatap sebuah kayu yang merupakan tempat untuk menyandarkan kanvas yang tertutup kain putih polos, yang berada di tengah ruangan, satu-satunya tempat yang lapang di ruangan itu. Ketika ia mendapati siluet bentuk kanvas pada kain itu ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menyeberangi sungai kanvas dan perkakas melukis lainnya yang bertebaran dimana-mana. Dielusnya kain tersebut saat dia telah berada di depat kanvas tertutup itu. Dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi, disibakkan kain tak berdosa itu hingga jatuh mencium lantai berdebu. Dan kini lukisan tertutup itu terekspos.

Seorang gadis dengan baju terusan berwarna putih dengan bagian ujung bawahnya berwarna kuning pucat tengah berdiri di tengah padang rumput hijau. Gadis tersebut tengah mendongak menatap langit biru cerah yang tak berawan. Rambut kuningnya yang panjang terurai terlihat berkibar, seakan menari dipermainkan angin. Seperti itulah gambaran lukisan yang terdapat di kanvas tadi.

"Cantik sekali," bisik Ino entah pada siapa. Bola matanya tak bisa lepas dari lukisan itu.

"Terima kasih." Sahut sebuah suara yang kini familiar di telinga Ino.

Gadis blonde itu kontan membalikkan badannya dan mendapati Sai—lelaki yang minim akan ekspresi—tengah tersenyum padanya sembari bersandar di pintu yang tertutup. Salah satu alis Ino terangkat membuat kerutan di dahinya.

_"Dari mana ia masuk?"_ pikirnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Ino.

Lelaki berkulit pucat itu memiringkan kepalanya ke arah kanan seakan berpikir bahwa Ino menanyakan hal yang jawabannya sudah ada di depan mata. Ia tersenyum lagi.

"Kau mengatakan 'cantik sekali' pada lukisan itu dan karena aku orang yang baik dan tidak sombong, tentu saja aku menjawab 'terima kasih'. Apakah hal itu salah?"

"Oh, tentu saja salah! Memang kau pikir kau siapa sehingga harus mengatakan hal itu jika aku mengatakan bahwa lukisan itu cantik? Dan lagi, aku tidak memuji lukisan itu."

Iris berwarna hitam itu kembali muncul di antara kelopak matanya yang terbuka. "Hn, jadi kau tadi memuji siapa?" tanya Sai sembari berjalan menghampiri Ino. Gadis bertubuh ramping itu melangkah mundur, mencoba mempertahankan jarak di antaranya dan lelaki yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu.

"A-ten-tentu saja aku memuji diriku sendiri!" Jawab Ino dengan rona merah di wajahnya, entah karena apa. "Ah, sudahlah. Kemarikan ponselku!" tuntut Ino sembari berkacak pinggang.

Sai kembali memamerkan senyumnya yang monoton. "Dasar rubah," gumam Ino.

"Ponselmu? Bukankah kau sendiri yang memberikannya padaku, Ino-sama?" ujar Sai dengan penuh kesombongan dan kelicikan dan memuakkan, bagi Ino.

Ino berdecak kesal sambil menghentakkan kakinya di atas lantai berdebu. "Aku tak memberikannya padamu!" Seru Ino dengan intonasi tinggi.

Sebuah lengkungan kembali tercipta di wajah lelaki berkulit pucat itu. "Hn, benarkah? Lantas mengapa kau melemparkannya padaku?"

"Itu karena kau terlalu meng ..."

DING DONG DING DONG

Bel tanda pulang sekolah terdengar menggelegar di ruangan itu, yang kontan membuat Ino meloncat kecil lantaran kaget. Ditatapnya dengan sengit speker di ruangan itu. Mulutnya komat-kamit menggerutukan tentang bel-yang-mengganggu.

"Hn, sampai dimana aku tadi? Ah iya, itu karena kau terla ...," ucapan Ino terpotong ketika ia mendapati bahwa sosok yang ia ajak bicara tadi menghilang. Ya, menghilang tanpa jejak. "Kemana dia?" tanya Ino entah pada siapa.

Ino mengerutkan kening, bola matanya menelusuri seisi ruang mencoba mencari petunjuk akan keberadaan sang lelaki berkulit pucat. Namun seperti yang tertulis di atas. Tak ada jejak, tak ada petunjuk. Ino mendecakkan lidahnya ketika menyadari hal itu. Yah, ia menyadari bahwa ponselnya tak akan kembali padanya saat itu juga.

_Siiiiiiiiiing_

Ino menjelajahi ruangan itu dengan matanya lagi. Hening dan terasa tak ada makhluk hidup selain dirinya di sana. Ia menelan ludah ketika bulu kuduknya meremang. Berbagai kemungkinan buruk berkelebatan di pikirannya.

_Hantu? Oh tidak, tidak mungkin ada hantu. Ini masih si—sore! Jadi tak mungkin ada hantu!_ Pikir Ino dengan muka yang mulai pucat.

Detik berikutnya, Ino berlari keluar dari ruangan itu dengan kecepatan luar biasa dengan teriakan nyaring yang memekakkan telinga.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang tengah melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya mendapatkan pandangan bertanya-tanya dari beberapa orang yang berjalan melewatinya. Yah sebagai informasi, Ino tengah merapatkan tubuhnya pada tembok yang ada di persimpangan lorong dekat dengan lorong tempat loker siswa dan siswi Konoha _High_. Ia menjulurkan kepalanya dan mencari-cari sosok yang ia ikuti tadi. Sosok itu tengah berdiri di depan sebuah loker, tangannya yang berkulit pucat tengah memasukkan kombinasi angka di sebuah besi kecil yang menempel di lokernya. Namun ketika tangan itu bergerak menuju ke pegangan loker itu, seseorang menghentikan aksinya. Ino tak mendengarkan apa yang mereka katakan karena kebisingan yang dibuat oleh siswa-siswi yang berada di sekitarnya. Ketika ia berniat untuk lebih mendekat ke arah targetnya, sebuah tepukan di bahunya membuatnya kaget hingga terjatuh.

"_Ittai!_ Tsk, siapa sih?" Ino bangkit dari posisinya dan mendapati seorang lelaki berambut nanas tengah berdiri di depannya.

"Tsk, apa maumu Shika? Mengagetkanku saja, untung aku tak memiliki penyakit jantung." Gerutu Ino dengan bibir yang telah maju beberapa senti.

Shika mengerutkan keningnya. Tangannya dimasukkan ke saku celananya yang sewarna dengan rok yang dipakai oleh Ino, biru bergaris putih. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Tingkahmu mencurigakan."

"Huh? Sejak kapan kau peduli dengan urusan orang lain?" tanya Ino sembari mengelus-elus pergelangan tangan kanannya dengan telapak tangan kirinya. Ia mengaduh pelan karena rasa sakit yang bersumber dari tempat yang ia elus tadi.

Shikamaru, nama lelaki itu, tak menyadari ekspresi Ino karena ia tengah menoleh ke arah seorang lelaki bertubuh besar yang berjalan menghampiri mereka ketika ekspresi kesakitan terpancar di wajah Ino. Shikamaru kembali menatap Ino dengan mata mengantuknya. "Aku tak ingin mencampuri urusanmu. Hanya saja paman Inoichi memintaku untuk bertanya padamu. 'Kenapa kau bertingkah aneh sejak liburan musim panas kemarin?' Aku harap kau menjawabnya secara ringkas karena mendengarkanmu bercerita itu sungguh merepotkan."

Ino memutar bola matanya ketika Shikamaru mengakhiri ucapannya. "Jika itu merepotkan, mengapa kau tidak pergi saja agar kau tidak melakukan hal yang merepotkan itu?" Shikamaru terlihat akan mengucapkan sesuatu namun dipotong oleh Ino. "Dan untuk urusanmu dengan Tousan, biar aku yang menyelesaikannya."

Lelaki yang tadi sempat dilihat oleh Shikamaru, Chouji, menghampiri mereka. "Ino, apa kabar? Sungguh mengherankan tidak melihatmu sepanjang liburan musim panas kemarin." Ujar lelaki itu sembari membuka sebungkus makanan ringan.

Ino mengusap-usap pergelangan tangannya dengan buru-buru, menyadari bahwa telah banyak waktu yang ia buang sia-sia. "Baik, Chouji. Ah, aku punya kupon yakiniku gratis. Bagaimana kalau kau dan Shikamaru pergi makan yakiniku?" tanya Ino sembari merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas dengan gambar sapi. Diulurkannya kupon itu pada Chouji yang disambut dengan wajah sumringah.

"Itu ide yang bagus, Ino! Ah, bagaimana denganmu? Kau tak ikut?"

Ino menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak usah. Aku sedang dalam masa diet. Bagianku untukmu saja, Chouji." Ujar Ino sembari mengibaskan tangan kirinya, mencoba mengusir Chouji dan Shikamaru.

"Baiklah, terima kasih Ino!"

Dan setelah itu dua makhluk itu pun pergi meninggalkan Ino. Shikamaru yang berjalan di belakang Chouji terlihat mengerutkan keningnya sesaat, merasakan bahwa teman semasa kecilnya—Ino—benar-benar aneh akhir-akhir ini, terutama hari ini. Namun Shikamaru berpikir ia terlalu menghayal, sehingga kata khasnya kembali meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Merepotkan."

Ino yang menjadi topik di pikiran Shikamaru terlihat kembali sibuk dengan aktivitasnya, mengamati sosok berkulit pucat. Namun ketika mata Ino mengarah ke tempat sosok berambut hitam kelam itu, sosok itu telah menghilang. Mata ino kembali menelusuri lorong loker dan menemukan lelaki itu tengah berjalan menuju ujung lorong yang lain bersama lelaki yang tadi berbicara dengannya.

Ino mengerutkan keningnya. "Ada yang berbeda. Ah! Tas! Dimana tas sekolahnya?" tanya Ino lagi-lagi, entah pada siapa.

Sekedar informasi lagi, siswa-siswi Konoha _High_ memakai tas sekolah yang seragam, tas yang berbentuk sama dengan tas sekolah di sana pada umumnya, dengan warna hitam yang terbuat dari bahan yang anti air dengan lambang Konoha di dekat bagian tali. Tadi sebelum Shikamaru dan Chouji memotong aktivitasnya, sosok itu membawa tas sekolahnya dan sekarang sosok itu tengah membawa tas lain, bukan tas sekolah.

Tiba-tiba Ino tersenyum, senyuman yang sempat hilang. Dengan mata tetap terpaku pada sosok itu, Ino berjalan menyusuri lorong loker yang masih penuh dengan siswa-siswi. Dan ketika sosok itu menghilang di ujung lorong, Ino telah berdiri di depan loker milik sosok tadi. Ya, sosok berkulit pucat dengan senyuman serigalanya, Sai.

Ino menumpahkan perhatiannya pada loker berwarna hijau yang berada di hadapannya. Tak ada papan nama, hanya nomor loker, dan nomor loker itu 311. Ino yang telah berniat untuk mengutak-atik besi kecil yang menempel di pintu loker terlihat kaget kita menyadari bahwa loker itu tak terkunci. Gembok kecil yang harusnya terkunci sehingga mengunci loker tergantung dalam keadaan tidak terkunci. Dengan senyuman yang masih menempel di wajahnya, Ino membuka pintu loker itu. Tak ada yang memperhatikannya, orang-orang di sekelilingnya terlalu sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing.

"Kena kau!" bisik Ino pada tas sekolah yang diam tak berdaya di dalam loker. Diambilnya tas itu, matanya melirik sekilas ke dalam loker dan mendecak kesal ketika tak menemukan hal yang menarik di sana.

Kini ini mencurahkan perhatiannya pada tas yang bukan miliknya. Dibukanya tas itu, tak ada hal aneh, hanya buku-buku pelajaran yang ada dengan sebuah buku kecil namun tebal.

"Hm? Apa ini?" Jemari lentik Ino menyentuh buku kecil yang terlihat usang. "Sepertinya bukan buku catatan sekolah," ujar Ino pelan. Ia tersenyum, yah karena ia merasa menemukan barang yang tepat.

Ketika akan menutup kembali tas itu, mata Ino menangkap sebuah cahaya putih yang berkedip-kedip di dasar tas. Ino yang tertarik kembali memasukkan jemari lentiknya ke dalam tas, meraba-raba dasar tas. Ketika ia rasa ia telah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, ditariknya keluar tangannya dan ia tersenyum semakin lebar.

Merasa sudah cukup puas, ditutup dan dikembalikannya tas tadi ke tempatnya semua. Tak lupa saat ia menutup pintu loker itu, dibiarkannya gembok loker itu dalam keadaan tak terkunci. Ketika ia memandang loker hijau itu dengan senyum puas, sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"Ino? Sedang apa kau di situ?"

Ino menoleh dan mendapati Sakura telah berdiri disampingnya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Ino dengan panik memasukkan barang baru_nya_ ke dalam tas miliknya. Senyuman salah tingkah tertempel diwajahnya yang kemudian kembali menghilang ketika tak sengaja pergelangan tangan kanannya tersenggol seorang siswi yang tengah berlari menyusuri lorong loker.

"_Ittai!_ Tsk, hati-hati dong! Duh."

"Tanganmu kenapa?" tanya Sakura yang langsung memegang pergelangan tangan kanan Ino. Ino meringis merasakan rasa sakit yang menjalar. Sakura sadar akan kelakuannya yang membuat Ino merasa lebih parah, maka dilepaskannya pegangan tangannya sembari meminta maaf.

"Tak apa, tak apa. Bukan salahmu, ini salah Shika." Desis Ino sambil mengusap-usap pergelangan tangan kanannya kembali. Dibalikkan tubuhnya dan dilangkahkan kakinya menuju ujung lorong, menuju pintu keluar dari gedung sekolah itu.

"Apakah sudah kau obati?" tanya Sakura dengan nada khawatir.

"Akan aku lakukan nanti di rumah. Ah, apakah kau lapar Sakura? Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu di ramen Ichiraku?" Tanya Ino yang disambut dengan anggukan kepala sang gadis bersurai _pink_.

Kedua gadis itu pun berjalan bersama di bawah sinar matahari senja, sesekali terdengar suara tawa dari salah satu diantara mereka. Sepertinya persahabatan mereka kembali seperti semula. Seakan-akan kejadian di atap sekolah tadi siang tak pernah terjadi. Seakan-akan Ino yang sentimental tak pernah ada. Yah, walau pun begitu Sakura tetap berpikir bahwa itu semua ada dan telah terjadi, walaupun ia tak tahu—belum tahu alasan sebenarnya di balik hal itu.

_Ino,aneh. Lebih aneh daripada biasanya. Kemana perginya Ino yang mellow tadi?_ Pikir Sakura yang tengah tertawa karena lelucon konyol Ino.

_Hn, rubah, tunggu pembalasan dariku._ Ino menyeringai teringat akan barang baru_nya._

"Ngomong-ngomong Ino, kau kenal dengan Sai?" Pertanyaan sederhana yang entah mengapa membuat Ino diam membeku.

"E, Eeh?"

.

.

.

**Tsuzuku!**

* * *

[A/N] Haloooo~ Apa kabar readers? Maafkan sang Author abal ini yang tak becus dalam melakukan update. Sebenarnya setelah menyelesaikan chapter kedua, Hyuu sudah move on ke chapter tiga dan telah mengerjakannya seperempat sampai setengah. Namun karena tak ada ide lagi dan mood ngetik menghilang mana lagi pas awal tahun ini hingga musim semi berakhir, Hyuu sedang dilanda kesibukan~ /soksibuk oke itu tak sepenuh benar memang.

Jadi begitulah, lihat saja, tahun ini saja baru chapter fanfic ini yang Hyuu post. Selain itu, tak ada. Bahkan publish fanfic baru saja tidak. Belum.

Sebenarnya lagi ya, fanfic ini mau Hyuu tinggalin kerana saat terkena penyakit di atas, ketika mengetik chapter ini setiap mengetik isinya beda. Kalau nggak salah inget ada tiga versi. Namun berhubung Hyuu suka dan udah punya garis besar di versi yang ini, yaudah Hyuu pakai yang ini aja~ Haha.

Sungguh terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya bagi yang nge-read fanfic ini, terutama yang nge-read saat Hyuu dalam masa hibernasi itu. Dan lebih lebih terima kasihnya yang udah nge-review. Huwaaaa, tak tahukah kalian review, favorite dan following itu menghantui Hyuu dan membuat Hyuu cenat cenut ketika ngebuka e-mail, ngerasa banget kalau masih punya utang. QwQ

Yah, pokoknya terima kasih.

Jangan marah yang karena baru Hyuu update hampir sembilan bulan dari update-an terakhir.

Dan maaf karena udah lama, pendek pula. Dan sepertinya cerita/tulisan Hyuu tetap jelek. Ngerasa banget kok pas bagian Shika dan Chouji itu nggak pas dan kurang ngena. Yah, pokoknya nikmati aja, karena udah terlanjut makan sih /abaikan.

Sankyuu na!

Mata ne~

**REVIEW, please?**


End file.
